In a cage with you
by The spoon maker - kekesan
Summary: Anna is in jail and Elsa is the new psychologist
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, it's me. This was ment as a one chapter only, but if you like it I will make it a full fic. let me know what you think of it. See you, love you**

The morning it all began Anna was sitting on her bed. The guards came to call her for breakfast at eight o'clock, as always. She wasn't hungry, but there wasn't much she could do to refuse. Either you were sick and you could prove it or you ate. And proving that you're sick wasn't cheap in a prison. They locked you in solitary confinement and waited for you to heal or die. There was no middle ground. So even though she didn't want to be faced with the horrendous food in the canteen Anna got up. She made all the way to the kitchens in silence and lined up with the tray in her hand, as if eating was the thing she wanted the most in the world.

There were hundreds of women like her in that prison, and they all had to abide by the same simple rules. Obey and do not ask questions and Anna, had to get used to both. Anna was a mingherline girl, with red hair, cut over her shoulders, huge aquamarine eyes and a figure as thin as a fuselage. She had never been a patient or a silent person. But the prison had changed her. It was not something that could be explained in words. She had to learn. She hadn't spoken to anyone in months, and if she could avoid contact with the other inmates, she would do so very willingly. It had become a matter of survival. You never knew who and why someone could be offended by your words and anger someone wasn't a good idea.

She took her tray, with her boiled potatoes and lentils on it, and found a secluded place to eat, silently and undisturbed. The food tasted strange. It was as if potatoes tasted like lentils and lentils tasted like tuna, but she dared not protest about it and stuck food in her mouth without a word. Unfortunately, privacy was not something you could have in prison and soon she found herself sitting with two other girls, who liked to speak very loudly, apparently.

"Have you heard of the new psychologist?" Asked one with roaring red air and an enviable mane. Anna found herself paying attention for once. She continued to snit potatoes in her mouth, tending an ear curiously. Anna wasn't the type running after the gossip, which is why she was almost always the last to know things, so she always had to listen carefully to the voices in the hallway. "She seems to be good. There's a line in my block to have an appointment with her. Better take advantage of the opportunity. I'm not sure they're going to have the money to keep her here for more than six months."

"All fortunes to you. First the new super cute consultant, then the new super good psychologist." Laments the other girl, with short black hair and a thin little voice, stabbing her potato. "Why can you in block c have a new psychologist, while we have to keep that crazy Ursula? It's not fair, I have my own problems too."

"Because our old psychologist is dead, Snow..." The redhead answers. "On you don't take it, lass. You can always apply to change block. It's not a big tragedy."

"Instead it is. You know that change block is like asking for a miracle". Snapps Snow with a dejected little voice. _Block c, eh?_ Anna thought, looking into her plate. If this psychologist was really that good, as they were saying, it could have done well to Anna to talk to her. She really felt the need to vent with someone. She continued to eat in silence and the breakfast went off within ten minutes without anyone bothering her. It started as a lucky day.

When she was done, Anna got up to go to work in the library as she did every day, and this led her right in front of the psychologist's door. On the wall, next to the door, had been affixed a metal folder, with a list of names and a pen. The girl at breakfast was right. It was full. Anna desperately tried to find a free spot in which to write, but she had no luck. The list was full, all week. Anna sighed faintly. Maybe it was meant that she should no longer have a normal relationship in her life. She got straight and went to work without a word, in her orange uniform and sponge shoes.

Anna was a librarian, but she didn't like reading very much. They had chosen her, precisely because they were sure that she would not stop working to read and Anna had been pleased. There were jobs uglier than having to run a bookstore, in prison. Jobs Anna didn't even want to name. She had once almost been electrocuted to fix a conference room light bulb and had since decided to keep a very low profile. Now, however, she only had to stack books and mark those who left the library, which was very rarely the case. Most of the time, however, she stood alone crushing cockroaches. And cockroaches didn't talk, so...

In the evening, when the guard came to close the room, Anna would go to the bathrooms, queue for the shower, and then go back to her block to go back to sleep. This was her life now. But not, that night. After the shower, on her way back to her block, Anna stopped again in front of the psychologist's room, to check that maybe someone had recoiled. Not even by chance. She made to go her way and it was then, in the corridor that she met the new consultant the girls were talking about at breakfast.

He was a tall, thin man with thick black hair. He was muscular, but not too much and looked like someone who had banged his head as a child. Certainly not one who has written genius on his forehead. He wore his crumpled uniform every day and treated it as if it were made of rags. At that moment he was eating on top of it a glazed doughnut, removing the soft flies that fell on him with his hand, regardless of the idea that others could make of his way of living. His name was Olaf. For some strange reason he seemed to have taken her into liking and when he saw her he gave her a huge smile.

"Anna!" He exclaimed gleefully, hopping by her. "At work, even today?" He asked, and Anna nodded, giving up asking him what else she could do. "Well, well. Continue with the good job. Do you want a piece of doughnut?" Asked the man, breaking it and handing the sweet to her, but Anna did not accept. She knew what meant in prison, fraternizing with the enemy. "Oh, come on... Just one piece." He said and he insisted, but she ignored him, keeping her gaze down and making to leave on her way again. "Come on, Anna..." He said, running behind her cheerfully. "You're the only one I couldn't make friends with, in your block. There's also something I can do for you, hm? I'm your consultant, after all" The man asked, but seeing Anna's reluctance he scratched his neck. "Are you here for Elsa?" Suddenly asked Olaf, surprising her, and she looked up perplexed. He smiled at her and placed a finger on the door. Oh…

"Yes, but there is no time available." Anna said weakly, swallowing, and he smiled at her maliciously at thirty-two teeth. She didn't like his smile. It gave her the creeps. He didn't even give her time to take a step, which grabbed her by the wrist and held her still, knocking on the door. Anna whitened and tried to free herself, but failed.

"I'll introduce you to her." Intercepted the man, and when a voice on the other side of the door asked them to enter, Olaf opened the door and dragged her in. "Elsa!" He exclaimed with his usual exuberance. "I found you another patient." Said the man and the woman standing behind the desk, preparing their briefcase to leave, looked at them both in confusion. This woman was the most amazing beauty Anna had ever seen. Her hair was as clear as snow and her eyes blue as ice. Even her figure wasn't bad. They looked at each other only for a few moments, then Anna's natural shyness made itself clear. Anna immediately felt embarrassed and blushing, covered her face with one hand. "This is Anna." Olaf announced. "Anna, this is Elsa. You see we are cousins." The boy said, taking her by the shoulders and forcing her to sit in the armchair in front of the desk. "Anna would like to talk to you." Said Olaf and Elsa sighed.

"You should stop bullying the inmates, Olaf." Murmured Elsa in a detached tone.

"I'm not bullying her!" Olaf exclaimed indignantly, giving a push on Anna's shoulder that shook her head weakly, with her hand still in front of her face. "See?" Elsa sighed again. "Can I leave her here? I'm coming to pick her up later." Announced the boy and Anna looked at him in terror, her eyes wide.

"I was going to dinner." It was Elsa's flat answer.

"Well, dine together! Just a few minutes...". He said, and after a long moment of reflection Elsa sighed and nodded. "Thank you!" Exclaimed the boy hopping. He clapped one hand on Anna's shoulder and winked at her, before rushing out, closing the door behind him. It was at this exact moment that Anna knew she was in trouble. She silently looked at the woman in front of her, as Elsa, exasperated, returned to her chair, without a word. Elsa clasped her fingers and stared at her. Anna was still as red as a pepper and kept her gaze as low as she could.

"So you're Anna." The woman said in a sensual voice, or so it seemed to Anna, who groaned with a little cry and hurried to nod vigorously. "What did you have to tell me?" Anna totally lost the use of the word. She gasped for a long time until she could find the courage to say…

"Yes."

"Yes?" Asked in amazement, the woman behind the desk, looking at her and Anna began to feel she was sweating cold.

"That is, no... i mean... it's not like I really had to tell you something, madam. Actually, I should, but not right away. It's not like I'm going to waste your time though, it's just that I was queuing up. Not that there was any que outside, in fact. Olaf saw me trying to sign up, but the list is full and...". Anna saw Elsa raise her eyebrows with confusion and sighed depressedly. "I don't talk to people much."

"I see...". Muttered to the woman, clapping with her fingers on the mahogany of the desk. "So you want a date?" Anna looked at her and could swear that her heart stopped for a second.

"A date?! Oh, I don't know if I can... I'm in prison and everything...". She tried and the woman in front of her burst into a shy laugh.

"No, silly. I meant a visit." Anna became the same color as the velvet curtains. She opened her mouth and let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Yes."

"This time it's a coherent response. You're getting better." Joked Elsa and Anna nodded stupidly. "Wednesday is good for you?" Elsa asked, recovering the agenda from the leather folder she had on her desk, and Anna clasped her hands in a vice, swinging her feet and smiling like an idiot.

"It's not that I can be anywhere else, if you understand what I mean." Elsa smiled at her and Anna was glad to have made a point with such simplicity.

"Well, then I'll see you on Wednesday lunchtime." The woman said. "Now you can go, before Olaf comes back and asks the hell out of you." Anna looked at her confused and it took her a while to realize that she had to leave.

"Oh..." She whispered when the sudden realization hit her and she stood up. "Thank you." She said and bowed stupidly. Elsa laughed, hiding her lips with one hand. Anna was making a fool of herself. "Well, goodbye." She said and Elsa greeted her with her hand as she hopped, stumbling out the door. She didn't fall by miracle. She closed the door behind her and ran away, her face still pale, without saying a word.

She didn't blink that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna was arranging the books in the library. She was in a hurry because today she had an appointment with the psychologist and she didn't want to be late. She knew that if she forgot even one book, the guard would not let her go and she could bid farewell to her rendezvous with the splendid doctor. Her hands were sweating at the thought and she was so focused that she hadn't noticed that someone had just walked through the library doors. When she finally heard the footsteps she went on a rampage.

"Get out! I don't have time today to argue with anyone! ". She angrily yelled at the stranger, but instead of a cold response, Anna was greeted with an amused chuckle, she heard a chair move and, whoever her guest was, sat up. "You didn't hear…?". She started, turning the corner, but when she saw who he was shouting at, she turned white and her heart sank into her shoes.

The psychologist was sitting with her hands crossed in her lap and smiling amiably.

"Hello Anna". Elsa said gently. "Do I disturb you? You want me to go?". Anna felt in that same instant, her heart stop beating. She gasped with her mouth agape and she shook her hands in a vice, without finding the strength to respond, so she shook her head stupidly instead. "I thought I'd come earlier, so you could eat at lunch break, did I make a mistake?"

"Oh ... no." Anna said, clearing her throat a few times. "Not at all". She reached out to the wall to give herself a demeanor, but that was too far and Anna stumbled hitting onit with her face. After the moment of intense pain she heard Elsa laugh and she smiled in turn, embarrassed. "It was planned ...".

"It's not hard to believe it." Elsa lied not to be rude. Anna leaned against the wall, but did not know what to do with her arms, so she leaned them on her hips, but then, not happy, she crossed them awkwardly on her chest, also crossing her feet. "So you run a library?" Elsa asked with surprise and Anna nodded. "You have to forgive me, but I would never have taken you for someone who loves books ...".

"No, no. I ... I love books! ". Anna exclaimed. "I love paper ... and all the dust you know, but above all paper! I swear!". Elsa hid an amused smile behind her hand and nodded, clearing her throat.

"What is the book you like best?". Anna panicked. The last book she had read was Once upon a time there was a donkey, a children's book that she had stolen and it did not seem appropriate to make it public. She swallowed and looked around ... her eye fell on a particular book.

"Animal Farm". She said and Elsa's eyes lit up with a light that Anna could not decipher.

"Oh, George Orwell ... I did my doctoral thesis on that book ... which animal do you like?". Now Anna was sweating cold. She gasped.

"The cat".

"The cat?". Elsa asked surprise and Anna nodded unaware.

"Cats are cute ...". Elsa smiled under her mustache and pulled out the booklet on which she would have written about their session.

"Do you lie often, Anna?" The woman asked and for Anna it was like a cold shower. "There are no cats or the animal farm. Orwell hated cats." But what bad luck! Of all the animals, Anna had to choose the only one that wasn't there. She scratched the back of her neck without knowing what to say. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about ...". The woman said gently. "It is my job to read you through." She said and Anna bit her lip. "So ... do you lie often?"

"No…". Anna replied. "It wasn't my intention to lie to you." Anna said sincerely, the woman motioned for her to go on. "I wanted to impress you ...". She whispered blushing and the woman looked at her puzzled.

"Why?".

"I find you...". Gorgeous. Anna swallowed and shook her hands again. "...professional".

"Professional?". Elsa asked and Anna tried to lie again, but Elsa targeted her. Elsa looked at her with a sensual look, licked her lips and crossed her legs in a fully intentional way. Taking great care to leave them open as much as possible, before putting them on top of each other. Anna blazed with shame and covered her face. "I believe, my dear Anna, that lying is not for you." The woman said sincerely, smiling victoriously and Anna was no longer able to open her mouth after the fool she had just made of herself and not even to look at her for that matter. "If we have to go on with our visits, you have to promise me to be honest, do you promise?".

"Oh, man ... ahm ... ok".

"Well ...". Elsa said smiling and taking a pen before slowly opening it. "Now that we have clarified who is in charge, I have a personal favor to ask you."

"A favor?". Anna asked stupidly and the psychologist bit her lips nervously.

"Yes ... I want you to kill a man for me." The two looked at each other for a long time. Anna could not believe her ears. In the end she let out a nervous chuckle.

"It's a test, isn't it? You are joking ... ".

"No, Anna, I'm serious." Said the woman and she really did seem serious. "I really need you to do me this favor and you're the only one I can ask for it."

"But ... but ... I can't." Anna said uneasily.

"Why?". Why ... the answer was not quantifiable in words and Anna, in fact, did not know what to answer. "You are already in prison, aren't you?". Anna nodded weakly. "We are in a country where you don't risk the death sentence." Anna nodded again. "And you like me". Here it was, the moment when Anna realized she was definitely in trouble. She surrendered and confirmed.

"Yes, but I'll be out in ten months ... I paid my sentence." Anna said, hoping to bring to reality the woman who shook her head.

"And what are you supposed to go out for, Anna?". She asked gently. "You killed your family, I read your file. You don't have anyone out. You would end up starving or worse ... ". Anna did not reply. She knew perfectly well what awaited her and Elsa already knew she had won. Elsa smiled maliciously and stood up to join Anna, she put a hand under her chin and looked at her. "I… could be your family ... but only if you do me this little favor. So… are you in? ". Anna thought about it for a long time then closed her eyes.

"Ok ...".


End file.
